


It's Not Dumb (Teen AU Skrillme)

by Katatat



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of Ficmas #3 (meowerofpimps.tumblr.com) -- Sonny has difficulty writing a letter to Santa</p><p>///dude this pairing needs more love bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Dumb (Teen AU Skrillme)

“Joooooooooooooonnnnnn.” Sonny whined to his foreign friend from where he sat at his desk, hunched over and head next to the paper as he stared at it with a pout. He huffed a little, puffing air to try to get his hair out of his face.  
“Whaaaaat?” The British boy came through his doorway, two mugs in his hands as he peered down at the younger male. “You okay?” He looked at him for a moment before moving over to set one of the glasses down near Sonny’s arm.  
“I don’t know how to write this.” The small male whined again. He picked up as pencil only to lightly tap it against the paper that had two words scribbled on it. Jon couldn’t quite make out the words so he moved closer.  
'Dear Santa,'  
That’s what was scribbled in what seemed to be Sonny’s best attempt at legible handwriting.  
“…You’re writing a letter to Santa?” He couldn’t stifle the small laugh that came from his lips but quickly stopped when he saw the hurt look on Sonny’s face.  
“Don’t laugh.” He frowned, sounding honestly hurt. “Everyone says it’s dumb, but that won’t stop me from believing. I don’t care if I’m 15.”  
Jon stood there for a quiet moment. He just looked at Sonny. When he decided he was actually being serious, he nodded a little before moving to squeeze into the chair Sonny sat it.  
“Hey—“  
“I’ll help you.”  
“…You will?” Sonny stared up at him. Jon nodded again, and Sonny grinned.  
“Why not? It won’t hurt anyone to write it.” He shrugged.  
Sonny laughed a little, bouncing in his seat. “Thanks, man!” He threw an arm around Jon, and Jon just smiled before gesturing to the pencil.  
“Shall we start then?”  
Sonny nodded quickly and picked up his pencil again. “Okay! Where do you we start?” He looked at Jon closely.  
Jon thought for a moment. “Well, any letter should start with some casual greetings, right?”  
Sonny nodded, bouncing again a little before moving to write. He hesitated a moment then look up at him again. Jon raised a questioning brow. “…Can you write and I’ll tell you what to write?” Sonny bit at his lip a little. “Just…my hand writing’s pretty bad..”  
“Fine, fine.” Jon took the pencil from him carefully before waiting for him to tell him what to write.  
“Okay, uhhhhhhhh…” He tapped a small, chubby finger to his chin as he thought. It took him a good minute to finally figure everything out, but he finally started listing off things for him to write, smiling happily as he did.  
Sonny laid his head on Jon’s shoulder as he watched him write. Jon stopped for a second to glance at him, pressing his cheek to his head before he went back to writing.  
Thirty minutes passed and they were still sitting there, talking and laughing quietly as Jon wrote Sonny’s words. He had eventually wrapped his free arm around the small male beside him, receiving a small giggle from the boy as he buried his face in his shoulder.  
“Thank you for helping me,” Sonny hummed and wrapped his sweater covered arms around Jon’s neck.  
“It’s no problem at all,” he gave him a small squeeze before signing his name below where Sonny had signed his own.  
Feeling Sonny press his face into his neck, Jon slowly put the pencil down, clearing his throat a little. He slowly laid his head on top of Sonny’s as he lightly rubbed his side.  
They sat there for a moment. Then Sonny sat up, Jon looking at him curiously.  
“…Is something wrong?” Jon frowned. Sonny shook his head, wiping at his eyes.  
“I’m just…happy.” He laughed a little though the tears could obviously be heard in his voice. “No one’s ever done something like this for me. And it’s just…really nice.”  
Jon reached over to rub his back. “…Well, that’s what friends are for.” He leaned over to press a kiss his to the side of his head.  
He wiped his eyes again before looking up at him. It was quiet for a second then Sonny leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Jon’s lips. Jon’s face went red, and Sonny laughed slightly, wiping the remaining tears away.  
“Thank you.” Sonny whispered again as he looked at him.  
“…You’re welcome.” Jon finally managed out after a moment, a small smile appearing on his lips.


End file.
